It Ends Tonight
by Kitte-Wolf
Summary: She would never do that, never! Apologize from Raquel's POV, T for suicide and character death


**Well, I don't own Young Justice or It Ends Tonight. Those belong to DC and The All-American Rejects, respectively.**

I'm really happy right now. I'm just… I don't think I can get any happier. Well, I probably could, if, you know, Robin and Zatanna were here.

I'm cuddle up next to Kaldur, snickering as Wally doubles over with laughter, his arm around Artemis' shoulder. Conner is staring at us like we're insane. He's right, of course.

_Your subtleties_

M'gann has this little smile, then she says something completely clueless, and we all burst out laughing.

_**Recognized: Robin B01**_

"Hey, Rob's here now!" Wally sounds like his birthday came early, and his eyes light up like the green bulbs on strings of Christmas lights. I just kinda ignore it. I like Robin, but not that much- he spends so much time thinking of Zatanna, and being with her, that it gets annoying- even if I'm the chick's best friend!

When he walks in the room, he has this smile. It's a very happy looking smile. Thinking about Zee again, he must be.

_They strangle me_

Artemis has this look, though, and Wally's face flashes suspicion for a second, while M'gann looks sorta upset now.

"Hey Man!" Wally greets Robin, grinning. Robin twitches. He's tense, obviously. He's never this twitchy, from what I've heard, unless A) they're about to go on a mission involving any of his rogues or B) he's upset or C) he's running on caffeine and adrenaline from sleepless nights with Batman and/or the Team. Maybe he knows something we don't about an upcoming mission?

_**Recognized: Zatanna B08**_

He stiffens ever-so-slightly when Zatanna's designation is called. I wonder why…

_I can't explain myself at all_

Zatanna walks in, walking on sunshine, and I'm about to go over and greet her when suddenly Robin's expression darkens into a miniature frown. The room holds its breath for a moment, then it's like some of the mindfuck drops I've heard listening to dubstep. Suddenly, there's shrieking and the bass and it's like the room exploded- all cued in by a simple sentence.

"When were you going to tell me you were seeing someone else?"

_And all the wants_

Zatanna looks like the world blew up on her. She just looks so broken, and I'm about to slap Robin for suggesting she's cheating on him when Zee replies.

"Robin, I don't know what you saw, but it's not what you think!" You go girl. I know you would never cheat. After all, you're my best friend on the Team. I know you. You would never cheat. "It wasn't what it looked like. Robin, I need you! You're truly the only one for me, I promise, I swear! I'll even give you my word if you need!" Wally looks like he wants to kill her. As does Artemis. M'gann's just crying really quietly. Conner and Kaldur are just staring, expressionless.

_And all the needs_

She goes in to hug him. "Robin, I'm sorry if you think I'm cheating on you, but I'm not!"

The little bastard doesn't accept this truth. He holds up an arm, and stops her. With a single word, he breaks her psyche in half. "No."

"What?" Her mouth falls open, and she's shattered. It's just- he doesn't deserve her if he won't listen to her!

"It's too late. I know exactly what I saw." Well, maybe your mind warped what you saw. Yeah, that's right.

"Look, what do you think you saw? Because I can promise you, that it's not what it looked like!" She's so desperate. Girl, why are you trying to keep him when he obviously doesn't want you?

_And all I don't want to need at all_

"You've been cheating on me." His voice is completely devoid of emotion. It pulls at me heartstrings. He always speaks with emotion.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"No! No, you're not. Zatanna, it's too late for you to apologize." I think this kid's bipolar. He's angry sounding, then depressed.

_The walls start breathing_

"What? Robin, I… Please, Robin, let me explain!" She's begging. Why's she trying to keep the attention-seeking little bastard?

"No. I don't want to hear any of your excuses, your lies, or your empty promises." God, now he's glaring at her. And he cut her off.

"I'm sorry! If you'd just let me explain-!"

"No, I know I saw you sucking face with that one blonde. Zatanna, it's too late."

_My mind's unweaving_

For him. When I get my hands on him for doing that to Zee…

"Robin! Just listen to me! Just listen to what you're implying!" It suddenly hits me that she sounds like a whiny little bitch, but I squash that thought. Robin's the whiny little bitch… isn't he?

"I know what I'm stating. There's no implying about it-" Zatanna interrupts him. Good for her.

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone_

"Just let me explain!" She's glaring, but I'm starting to doubt her. What is Robin's right? He can't be, though. I know Zee, she would never do that.

"I am not listening to another lie you say. Zatanna, it's over. You don't get to use me any. More." He growls the last two words, and stalks down the hall. I wince slightly when I hear his door slam.

_A weight is lifted_

"Zatanna, what? What's going on?" Maybe Zee and I have another ally in Artemis… But the look on her face, it's a little… unsettling.

"He thinks he saw me making out with another guy." She's too smooth… Like she expected this to happen… Nah, impossible. She had no way of knowing this would happen.

_On this evening_

Wally's stepping forward, glaring, upset, but he looks like he also wants to be somewhere else, too. "Stop lying. I've been watching you for a while, you know that right? Someone has to take care of Robin, and you're doing an awful fine job. Cheating on him. Hmph. I don't know why I ever liked you." He turns away from her, arms crossed over his chest. I can see a tear slipping down the side of his face, glistening, and I can see Conner glaring at Zatanna with the intensity of a thousand suns.

"Why? Why would you cheat on him?" M'gann's crying, she's crying.

_I give the final blow_

"I'm not," Zatanna growls, black hair falling in front of her face. I can't believe that she would do that. She wouldn't cheat on Robin, she loves him! Or does she?

"I believe that the evidence says otherwise," Kaldur steps into the conversation with a calm voice. "Wally and Robin have seen you cheating on him. And I have no doubts that if M'gann were to probe your mind, she would find it true."

_When darkness turns to light_

"You can't! That's a betrayal of privacy!" She hisses, glare intensifying, and I decide to step in.

"That's right. We don't even have any proof of Robin's statements, other than Wally and Robin's words." I have my hands on my hips, and all at once I feel like I committed a horrible atrocity. They all are looking at me like they hate me, Artemis especially.

_It ends tonight_

"You little bitch," Wally growls, walking back over. "You don't know when to stop, do you? This is all just a game to you. But I'll tell you one thing." He gets in her face, glaring at her. "One of my friends in Central killed himself because he caught his girlfriend of a year and a half cheating on him with his best friend. You have no idea what cheating on someone can do to them!" He stalks over to the couch, flopping on it with a sigh. I still feel a little incredulous, unbelieving. I don't… I don't want to believe that Zatanna would cheat on someone. It's just, kind of impossible. I always saw her as someone amazing…

"You're lying!" He's not. "No one would kill themselves because off cheating."

_It ends tonight_

"Keep telling yourself that, player," he calls back over his shoulder. I place my hand on Zatanna's arm.

"Maybe you should go straighten things out with him, right now, without any of us spectating." Anything to get her out of the room.

_A falling star, least I fall alone_

"I'll go do that," she says, walking off down the hall. I feel like I made horrible mistake number two tonight. Especially when she comes running back into the room. "He went in the airvents!" She's choking, almost.

"What?" Wally was beside her side almost instantly. "Fuck! He can get anywhere in the mountain through there! God, who knows what the Hell he might do!"

"I'll check the training room," Artemis gasps, running off.

"I'll check the bathrooms!" Wally calls as he speeds off.

_I can't explain what you can't explain_

"I shall check the hangar," Kaldur adds, striding purposefully off to where the bioship rested. M'gann's standing here, crying, Conner is comforting her, and Zatanna is looking guiltily around the room. I snort at her, maybe I should help look? But no, the rest of the Team knows the mountain better than I do, anyway. If they can't find him, who says I'll be able to? Conner straightens just as Wally sprints back into the room.

"Artemis found him they're on top of the mountain," he relays the info, and Wally's off again as Kaldur, who had just shown back up, follows. M'gann and Conner follow him, and I follow them. I think I'm followed by Zatanna- I can hear her footsteps.

_You're finding things that you didn't know_

We reach the top of the mountain. Wally and Robin are nowhere in sight, and oh God. The blood. There's so much blood!

"Where are they," Conner growls, glaring at Artemis.

"Wally's running him to the nearest hospital," she manages to choke out, wiping tears out of her eyes. "Oh, God, you should've see what he did."

"What?" Zatanna asks. I'm just looking at her, disappointed and angry as all get out.

_I look at you with such disdain_

"He… He wrote on his arm," the blonde archer replies, turning a bloody birdarang over in her hands, tracing the pattern of the lights on it.

"Gullible. Idiot. Tool. Worthless. Toy. Oh, God, just… Why, Zatanna?" Artemis' expression begins to mirror my own. "Why'd you have to do that to him, you fucking whore? He trusted you! Hell, I think he even loved you! And you turn around and stab him in the back! Is this all just a game to you, to see how long you can keep the other person in the dark? Go die in a hole, you damn bitch." Ditto, I think, as she walks over to Kaldur. "I'm going to see if Wally got Robin there in time." I'm just standing there, a little numb feeling, with a black face. Everyone else is glaring at Zatanna, and we can hear the roar of Artemis' motorcycle recede into the distance.

_The walls start breathing, my mind's unweaving_

Conner growls, and M'gann breaks down into more tears as he leads her to the hangar. Kaldur follows, leaving me alone with it.

"You really did cheat on him, didn't you?" I begin to head to the stairs, pausing. "I don't ever want to see your lying face ever again." I'm walking down the stairs when I break down, but I keep going, finding my motorcycle and hopping on, zooming off, not even bothering with a helmet.

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone_

I eventually get there, seeing the camouflaged bioship and parking my motorcycle next to Artemis'. I walk inside, and sit next to Kaldur. Conner is holding M'gann in his arms. Wally looks numb, and Artemis is crying silently.

_A weight is lifted_

"Mr. West?" An orderly is walking towards us, with even, measured paces. "Richard will be fine." Robin's name is Richard. I never knew that. It kind of fits him, a little, but it's a little too stuck up. "It's a very good thing he has a friend like you. If you hadn't been as fast, he wouldn't have made it and would have bled out before we could get him a transfusion."

_On this evening_

"Can we see him?" Artemis asks the orderly this, for all of us. She's the only one who can speak.

"After you wash up, you can see him one at a time," she explains, smiling.

"C'mon Wally, gotta go wash up," Artemis murmurs to him, and I can barely hear her.

_I give the final blow_

He sighs. He's broken. I'm broken. We're all broken. I will end this. That's a promise. And Artemis leads him off. We wait for them to get back before we go. Their clothes are still covered in blood, but that doesn't matter.

Wally enters room 215 first. He's screaming, crying, cursing Zatanna. He gets sedated, he's disturbing everyone else. I sit next to him, a hand on his shoulder. Artemis goes in next, and soon I can hear this high-pitched beep. Orderlies are going in and out and it's organized chaos. Artemis is lead back out, and since I'm the next best composed- Kaldur's sobbing, dear lord even Kaldur's crying!- an orderly walks over, this one a guy.

"I am sorry to tell you, but Richard has passed on. He rejected the blood transfusion." I break down, and Conner is leading us out to the bioship and flying us back to the Cave.

_When darkness turns to light_

We all curl up together in the living room. Zatanna's gone, Robin's gone, who will go next? I fall asleep, pondering this. I'm still crying when I'm woken up by Batman returning. M'gann is too, Wally and Kaldur are sniffling and trying to retain their composure, and Conner's acting like a brick wall.

"Batman. Sir. If you're going to kill anyone, kill Zatanna. She's the one who cheated on him, that fuckingg bitch." Artemis promptly breaks down, burying her head in Wally's chest.

_It ends tonight_

Wally speaks first at the funeral. He's sobbing, and he's painfully thin, and I can see the Flash and his wife dressed in suits nearby. "He-he was my bro. Him a-and R-roy and I, w-we were the t-terrible t-trio. We were all b-bros, y'know? A-and now whu-one of u-us is d-d-dead a-and a-all b-because o-of Zatanna a-and h-he's d-dead b-because sh-she cheated o-on h-him!" He collapses, and his family holds him as he cries.

_It ends tonight_

A few more speeches go by, and it's my turn. I begin speaking. "I didn't know him very well, but I'm sorry I didn't take the time to get to know him better. And… well… Zatanna, you're dead. If not by me, then by someone else, because you just messed with the wrong family." I growl the last two words, stepping off the stage, glaring at her.

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

Artemis eventually speaks, and, well… "I didn't know him that well. But I loved him like a brother. And when that bitch tore out his heart, well, I want to kill her. Hell, I might even still end up killing her." Not if I get to her first.

_It ends tonight_

Zatanna is heartless. "I didn't mean for him to end up killing himself. I thought I loved him. But I love Mark. I was only trying to keep him happy."

Artemis flies at Zatanna with a primordial scream, a knife digging into the ebony's chest. The blonde bastard pulls her off, taking the knife, and Artemis breaks his jaw. I wish she had broken his neck.

_It ends tonight, it ends_

An ambulance takes Zatanna away, and we all go home, me to plan my revenge and to finish what Artemis started.

_When darkness turns to light_

I plan on taking my revenge at dawn, but Artemis beats me to it. Zatanna ends up with an arrow in her chest, and I fume. I skip over another suicide report. With the suicide of Robin, who I now know to be Dick Grayson, all suicides are making front page news.

There's one I pause for, some redheaded chick, she looks a little familiar, but I keep going.

_It ends tonight_

I leave my belt behind as I zeta to Gotham. I make my way to where the hospital Mark is in. I smile a little, I'll finally be able to rest at night.

_It ends tonight_

I will end this tonight, it'll all be over…

_Just a little insight won't make it right_

I sneak into the hospital room, Mark is awake. He looks at me, he's scared, he better be.

_It's too late to fight_

I place my hands, one on each side of his face. He screams, and I twist.

_It ends tonight_

With a satisfying crack, I break him.

_It ends tonight_

Orderlies burst into the room, and I turn to face them with a smile.

_Tonight_

Police are here, they're taking me away.

_Insight_

I'm shoved in a cop car, I'm smiling even wider.

_When darkness turns to light_

They might put me in Arkham. I might be the Joker's cellmate. But I don't care.

They're dead, and I'm happy.

_It ends tonight._


End file.
